


Shut Up

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Gags, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Gagging"Shut up," Mako demanded, as if he had not just gagged the man with the cloth of his own shorts.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here's the list! https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

"Roadie, come  _ on,  _ it's been too long since we shagged!" Jamison exclaimed for the seven hundredth time. Mako didn't pay him much mind, continuing to tread the well-lit streets of Paris. He briefly wondered if there were people awake at this hour, and if they were, if they could understand the filthy words the younger junker was saying. 

The blond doesn't take kindly to being ignored, letting out a loud whine and shimmying up to rub himself all over his partner. "Mate, I'm  _ beggin' _ ya. I'm really fuckin' horny and your mouth would do a much better job than my hand," he attempted, to which Mako only sighed and shrugged him off. 

"You're no fun today," Jamison said with a pout, crossing his arms and turning away from Mako. What the younger man didn't know was that the other was looking around for a hotel or abandoned building for them to do their business in, if only to satisfy the insatiable libido of Jamison Fawkes. 

Realizing he only really had one option, Mako wraps an arm around Jamison's too-thin waist and hoists him easily over his shoulder like a very light sack of potatoes. The blond yelps in surprise, before beginning to laugh maniacally. "I knew ya couldn' resist me, ya big lug! Where are we goin' off to? You know how—" 

His words are cut off as he was slammed into a brick wall of a random alley. He doesn't get a chance to regain his breath because Mako had tossed off his gas mask and began to bite at one of the exposed nubs on the lanky man's chest. Jamison lets out a far too loud cry, doing his best to wrap his legs around his huge man and threading his fingers in his white hair. 

_ "Yes,  _ Mako," he hissed, to which the older man grunted and shoved a hand down, taking the other's shorts down with him. Jamison shivered as his bare ass and genitals were exposed to the windy night. For a moment, Mako just stared at the cock between his legs, completely ignoring his violent panting. 

He was too impatient for his own good. "Quit starin' and  _ do  _ somethin', Mako, 'cause I really wanna blow—" 

The sound of something tearing loudly interrupts his train of thought. His eyes widen when he realized that Roadhog had just torn an entire circle off of one of his shorts's legs.  _ "Oi,  _ what's your damage?! Those were my favorite— _ ghgckh—!"  _

"Shut up," Mako demanded, as if he had not just gagged the man with the cloth of his own shorts. Jamison blinked in shock at first, then a wave of pleasure wracked through him and shot straight to his exposed dick. It's twitching caught his partner's attention, who only chuckled and without room for hesitation, shoved his middle finger into Jamison's puckered entrance. 

The other cried out and struggled, clearly not accustomed to just suddenly taking one of Mako's giant girthy fingers so quickly. But he was so turned on by the gag in his mouth any pain he felt was quickly demolished by the sound of his own muffled moans. Mako seemed to grin at him almost smugly, like he knew the gag would have this effect on him. 

Jamison moaned out something that sounded vaguely like Mako's name and the other man grumbled, as if in disbelief over how loud the other was even with a gag in his mouth. Two fingers quickly join the first and Jamison's back arches, nails scraping against the stone behind him rather roughly. 

Then coming into contact with his prostate was a different story. The man jerked in Mako's arms almost violently and let out a muffled shout, shaky hands grabbing at Mako's shoulders and pulling him closer. He began to rub as much of himself as he possibly onto the tent in Mako's pants, and the message was loud and clear. 

He needed his cock inside him, and he needed it now. Mako obliged with a grunt, pulling his pants down and lining himself up with the poorly prepared hole. Jamison inhales sharply when the other pulls away. Just as he goes to ask if something was the matter, Mako snaps his hips forward and sinks himself deep into Jamison's rear. 

Tears spring to the corners of Jamison's eyes at the brutal pace his partner goes at. He sobs and whines and yells, but the gag kept it all at a reasonable volume, and he found that he very much liked it. He had always been very loud in the bedroom, and considering they weren't even in one at the moment, it was for the best he be gagged anyway. 

His chest swells for a moment at his partner's absolute genius deduction skills of a kink he didn't even know he had, and with that as his final thought, he comes all over the other man's large belly. He tightens far too roughly around Mako and a result, the other spills within him with a low growl. 

For a moment they just stand there, basking in their afterglow in the middle of a dark alley. Then Mako pulls Jamison's pants up with no regard for the come running down his legs, picks up his mask from the floor, and dresses himself. "Come on," he ordered, beginning to walk back out into the street, "sun's coming up soon."

"Aye, aye," Jamison said, wobbling behind him with a wide grin on his face as he held the saliva-soaked gag in one hand. That was definitely going to be something they do more often from now on.


End file.
